The Sister
by twirlgirl4life1
Summary: Rika and her friends were students at the DWMA and best friends. They were close to the gang and then it struck. Rika's dad called her back to Japan. How will she cope and what will happen when the three girls are thrown into the world of the Ouran Host Club? Most importantly, How will she balance the life of a meister and still play her part in high society? Find out in The Sister
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! I know this probably isn't the best story but it's my first fanfiction on this site. Please tell me what you think! If you think she's a Mary Sue please tell me! Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: Yes I totally own Ouran High school host club and soul eater. That's why I'm putting this story on fanfiction. Yeah no. sorry I'm just a poor girl I don't own crap.**

* * *

A deranged moon hangs in the sky as a lone figure sits atop a roof. The figures long black hair sways in the gentle wind as she takes in the scene of the city at night. Suddenly two more figures appear out of the shadows, silently stalking towards first figure. One of the approaching figures motions to her partner to stay silent. As they reach the figure near the edge of the roof, she suddenly jumps back. Seeing the shadowy figures the dark-haired girl jumps in between them from behind.

The two nearly identical figures look around hastily with similar looks of '_What the heck?'_ when from behind comes a noise. As they turn around they come face to face with the raven-haired teen wearing a smirk.

"Did you really think you could sneak up on me girls? That is unwise. You may be able to sneak up on Soul but you can't sneak up on me. Surely you've tried enough times to realize that right?"

"Geez Louise! I never get used to that. What were you up here for anyway, Rika? Was it something your dad said over the phone?" One of the redheaded girls said.

Rika's face immediately darkened, smirk becoming a scowl. Her eyes hardened, "What do you think. My father no longer believes that me being here is beneficial to the company. He wants me to come home so that I will be in the public eye more. Apparently all me and my sister are good for is to be pawns in his whack chess game to further the company."

"_What_! He can't so that! We need you here! What would we do while you're gone? We wouldn't have a meister to use us. I guess we could use each other but it's not as effective without you. Will Lord Death even allow you to do that? What if a new Kishin appeared? How are you going to say goodbye to the others? What-" the other red head started saying with her Irish accent before her sister smacked her back making her cut off and making her lurch forward at the same time.

Reiley, the rambling girl, looked at her sister with a you-_will_-pay-for-that-later glare. Her twin just laughed and shot her an I-doubt-it look. Reiley hated it when Kaylie did that. She was worried and when she worried she rambled. It was a natural process. She couldn't stop it just like her sister couldn't stop hiding behind her sardonic attitude to cope with big changes. It was one of the identifiers of the twins besides their styles. Both girls had long red hair, emerald green eyes, and fair complexions. If both girls had their hair down you would be unable to tell which girl was which. This was the reason Kaylie wore her hair in an pony tail with her bangs messy while Reiley wore her hair down, bangs neat, and a pink head band. They_ hated_ to be mistaken for each other but many still did even with those well-known factors.

The girls' style was far from each other's as well. Reiley wore a black t-shirt with lord Death's skull on it over a pink long-sleeved shirt, gray slacks, and black dress shoes. In comparison Kaylie wore a red tank top under a blue and grey jacket, and a tan skirt reaching the middle of her thighs. Over the skirt diagonally is a dark brown leather belt that matched her mid-calf length high-heeled boots.

Seeing the twin's mind conversation, Rika was quite familiar with it seeing as she was a twin herself, the raven-haired girl sighed. "Look I talked with Lord Death and he said that I could return to Japan. He was sad that I had to go but my father would have dug too deeply into the academy. He was willing to let me go seeing as you two are now death-scythes and Asura has been defeated for two years. You guys should be fine. I can't ask you both to leave when you have so many things tying you to the city.

"Justin wouldn't mind if I went with you to Japan. At least I don't think he will anyways," Reiley said. Her emerald orbs shining with unshed tears, "Please don't leave us behind. You are our best friend; we won't just let you leave like this! We can ask for a transfer! He doesn't need us here anymore!"

"I don't have as many things keeping me here as Reiley does. I can just go with you as it is. We have money enough to get a plane ride to Japan and an apartment close to your house. We could even go to the same school." Kaylie added to her sister's statement totally _not_ getting as misty eyed. She was too tough to do that.

"I would love for you girls to come with me but the decision is not up to me. I could ask my father to help you get into Ouran and you would have to get Lord Death's permission to come as well. We could still be the three musketeers that way. You guys were right there with me learning the culture here and that might make you valuable assets to my father. The cultural differences you bring with being Irish and living for three years in America would help the image of Ouran and by extension him because he is associated with the school. Girls this just might work!" Rika said getting slightly more excited and animated as she went along. "Now we just have one problem. How are we going to tell the others?"

"Awe dang!" called the voices of the twins mixing together.

* * *

Rika sat in front of her mirror brushing her hair before bed in the apartment she shared with the twins two days after the conversation on the roof. No matter how hard the Japanese girl tried, she just couldn't relax enough to fall asleep.

'_I still can't believe that they can come. Now I won't have to be the only new girl when I start. I won't have to be alone in this. Well I wouldn't have been alone anyway, there is still my brother. *sigh* It's just nicer to have the twins coming with me. I love my brother but he's just doesn't know how to let loose. Well I didn't either until I came to the DWMA and met the gang.' _

Looking into the mirror, Rika stared at her reflection with her gray eyes. She tried to pinpoint when within the past two years she had changed from the always formal and gentle girl from when she left Japan to the more relaxed and tough fighter that sat there now. Was it when she met Maka and Soul, after she met her weapon partners and learned to fight with their deceptively fragile and girly looking forms, or when she realized that it was okay to have actual friends and not just the socialite girls she had grown up with only calling her a friend to up their social standing? Whenever that was she was proud of all she had accomplished since coming to Death City. No longer did she care what people thought of her. The only people whose opinions mattered were hers and her friends.

Her style had changed since she was last in her home country. Now instead of school uniforms and sundresses Rika wore a three-quarter length, purple shirt that cut off just below her ribs showing off her fit build. Over that was a vest with no sleeves that she left unbuttoned. She also wore skinny jeans tucked into combat boots. To complete the look she wore biking gloves that cut off at the knuckles and a thin black belt.

Questions started swimming in her head. How had her brother coped with her being gone for two years? How would her father react to the new Rika? Had her brother found someone to be around in her absence? How was her only sister? Would Kid, Liz, and Patty visit like they told her they would? How would the James twins adjust to Japan?

Sighing once again, Rika put down her brush and went to lie down in her bed in Death City for the last time. She was going to miss her crazy friends. She had become particularly attached to Kid, Maka, and Tsubaki. They were the slightly more sane people she hung out with and by far the most difficult to say goodbye to.

Turning off her lamp and closing her eyes, Rika bit her lip. She could do this. She was doing this for her extremely calculating brother. '_I can only keep dwelling on this so long. Come tomorrow I have to accept this. The others are coming with us to the airport and I can tell them all one last goodbye then. Definitely an ending to kick off a great beginning. After all there is all beginnings start with an ending.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for following through to this chapter! Also special thanks to INSECTgirl, NightPerson, and ****crystal78**** for following, favoriting and reviewing. You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Soul Eater, OHSHC, or anything recognizable. Except my Maka key chain. Clear as mud? Good.**

**Third person**

The room was dark; the only light seemed to come from a small digital clock. Just barely highlighted by the red light was a figure. Slowly the figure turned over in the bed, her dark, raven locks almost disappearing in the darkness. Asleep she almost looked peaceful, seemingly unaware of what would have to happen within the next day. She was dreaming.

_Beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep. Crash!_

Apparently Rika didn't like to get up in the morning. Sitting up with a groan, the Japanese girl glared at the clock. A dark aura surrounded her. Honestly if looks could burn holes through objects her clock would have been fried long ago. Forcefully slamming the off button she got up.

**Cue POV change: Rika**

'Ugh! I hate that stupid clock.' I looked over to the glowing red numbers, _'6:00_! Are you kidding me! Why am I up this early?' Then I remembered what I was up for, my flight back to Japan left at 9:00 meaning I had to be at the gate at 8:00. Fabulous, just fabulous. Slowly getting up from the floor, I went to turn on the lights. If I didn't realize that I had set my alarm someone would have been beat bloody. I unplugged the abused clock and set it in the last box in my room. Everything else was already being shipped over that wasn't in a suit case.

"_Oh what a beautiful morning, oh what a beautiful day," _Reiley was singing from the other room. I silently opened the door and walked up right behind the red head. I tapped on her shoulder. She dropped to the ground sweeping out her leg as I jumped over it. The more girly one of the twins paled and gulped when she saw me. "Oh Rika, I ah didn't see you there. Um, I didn't wake you up did I? Hehe. Sorry for disturbing your mornin'."

I chuckled darkly with my head hanging down slightly. "Oh you didn't wake me up but please do tell me what is so great about this morning, or any morning for that fact." I could see her slightly shaking.

"Umm well, you get to go back to Japan and we get to come with you?" Reiley squeaked as she jumped behind the couch.

"Hahahaha! You should see your face_ deirfiúr_ _beag. _You should know by now not to do anything loudly in the morning. Rika hates mornings." A wide awake Kaylie sputtered out.

"I'm sorry. I forgot _deirfiúr mhór_. I'll stay quiet next time."

I am not a morning person. I have never been a morning person. I will never be a morning person. So how did I get partners that were morning people? I turned around and walked back to my room. Shutting the door I sighed. There was no sleeping for me until I got onto the plane. I walked to my small suitcase holding my outfit for the day. I put a dark purple baby tee on and pulled on a purple tank top that stopped a little above my navel with a heart the color of the baby tee on it. I then pulled on some light denim shorts and my favorite pair of gray all stars. I just brushed my hair and let it hang down to my waist. When I left my room the twins were waiting for me. Reiley left her hair down with a white head band. She wore a baby pink shirt with a picture of Lord Death's mask on it and dark blue skinny jeans and black flats. Kaylie on the other hand was wearing a blue tank top with white trim and tan shorts and grey and black plaid converse. Her hair was pulled up in a high pony tail with her bangs hanging down.

"Ready to go to the airport? The others are meeting us there to see us off." The Irish twins said in unison.

"I guess. Let's get going. The sooner we leave the sooner we see the others," I sighed. "I'm going to miss this place." It was the truth. I had lived here with the girls for three years with the girls. Now I'm just expected to go back to Japan and pretend like my time here didn't affect me? Yeah my dad was nuts. Death City had definitely left its mark on me.

We arrived at the airport around 7:45 and checked in. Turning around we saw our friends in the crowd. Patty must have seen us as well because she started waving and jumping around to get our attention. I hurriedly walked over there dragging my twin weapon partners with me. As we reached them I let go of the girls and threw my arms around Maka and Tsubaki who were conveniently standing next to each other.

Out of all of the others I had formed a bond with Maka, Tsubaki, and Kid the most. They understood how hard it was to feel good enough for your family. All of the high expectations got to you after a while. Just look at Kid, he's OCD because he is under the impression that he has to be perfect and if he doesn't have everything perfect he could never make a decent reaper. Of course I think he would be great even without it. Maka pressures herself to become like her mom, and she finally did. Soul became a Death Scythe and her father couldn't be prouder (much to her annoyance because he clung to her whenever he saw her telling her how his 'little baby girl' was growing up.) Tsubaki was from a fighting family, she had to be a great ninja weapon no matter what. Sure enough she became a death scythe too.

All the weapons in our group had become death scythes, even the twins. Reiley was set to go work under Justin in Europe but now that we were headed to Japan that is where they will be death scythes. The others were planning on staying in Death City. I just hope that they would be able to visit us.

Kid stepped out from behind the girls and coughed lightly. "Seeing as we have all been friends for about three years, Liz, Patty, and I have decided to give you three each a copy of this." He handed me a perfectly symmetrical photo album as Liz handed one to Kaylie and Patty handed one to Reiley.

We opened them at the same time and gasped at what was inside. It was a picture of the day we all met. Maka and Soul were sitting at the base of a tree having a 'cool' conversation. Kid having a symmetry fit while Liz was trying to calm him down and Patty was laughing at him. Kaylie was listening to Soul and Maka talk and laughing at what was said. Reiley was smiling and looking up at the clouds. I was just sitting in the grass; my expression stoic like it usually was at the beginning. Black Star was jumping off of a tree limb with Tsubaki yelling worriedly after him with her hand stretched out.

I was almost crying. It captured that day perfectly. "The beginning of a beautiful friendship" was written off to the side in Kid's perfect writing. I looked up at the others, my eyes shining. Just as I was about to say thank you Soul stepped up to us. He pulled out a cd from behind his back.

"I remember you saying that you had a diverse taste in music so here you go. He handed a cd to each of us. On the back of the case the tracks were listed. There was music from all genres on this cd! All of my favorites were on it plus some other ones that Soul had written. If there was one thing Soul and I bonded over it was our love of music. I looked over to the twins and saw that their cd's had different music on it. All to their specific tastes.

Again I was about to say thanks but Maka pulled out three different journals. Each one had a name on it. She handed one to the corresponding person. Mine was purple with blue diamonds and had my first name on it in beautiful cursive writing on it. Kaylie's was red with blue polka dots with her name written in cursive. Reiley's was pink with black diagonal stripes on it and her name in cursive.

Black Star and Tsubaki stepped up last. "Since I'm a _star_, Tsubaki and I got you something too. Here you go." Tsubaki handed us each a box. I opened mine and saw it was a charm bracelet with a black and silver fan on it, the Celtic threefold symbol, and a black star. Reiley had a black star, Lord Death's mask, and a Celtic threefold symbol. On Kaylie's charm bracelet was the Celtic threefold symbol, a black star, and an eighth note.

Finally I couldn't hold it any more I threw my arms around the closest people (who happened to be Black Star, Tsubaki, and Soul). Reiley and Kaylie ended up starting a group hug pulling the others into our hug. It was quiet with in our group as we all enjoyed our hug until Kid had to speak up ("This is not symmetrical!") We started laughing and let go of each other.

"We can't thank you all enough-" I started.

"For all of this-" Reiley added.

"We are going to miss you-" Kaylie piped up.

"Thank you for being our friends!" We finished together. Yeah we had a freaky connection where we could finish each other's sentences. The twins could carry on conversations without talking so I was just happy to be this close to them where we knew each other this well.

The others laughed at us. It wasn't unusual for us to do this. Before we knew it, it was time to board the plane and say our last goodbye's to our friends. Once in our seats (which were first class, you can't expect anything else from my father) we settled down for a _very_ long flight. My favorite Irish girls soon fell asleep on each other's shoulders. I opened the photo album back up and looked at the pictures of my friends and our crazy antics. 'I love my friends,' I thought. 'I'm going to miss them. *sigh* Oh well, Japan here we come. I wonder what my brother is up too. Has he made any friends? Is he still closed off from the world? Hope he isn't too surprised to see me and my friends. This will be fun; he hasn't met the twins yet." Those were apparently my last thoughts as I allowed sleep to take me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey crazy people! Thank you for reading this story! Thanks to NightPerson, crystal78, and INSECTgirl for following and favoriting. Sporythunter, thanks for the advice and following. Anyway, thanks for everything guys! **

**Disclaimer: Even though some of my friends call me Maka, I don't own anything Soul Eater or Ouran High School Host Club. Nothing you recognize is mine!**

**Rika P.O.V.**

_***Dream***_

_I was frozen. I couldn't believe that in the face of the biggest danger we had fought yet I was freezing. There Medusa stood, laughing. I didn't know what to do, Vector plates pointed towards us in all directions. I should have known she would end up betraying me in the end. I had looked up to her, trusted her with my secrets. I had told her that the black blood was becoming more problematic. Ever since I went on that mission with Maka and Soul where we met Chrona the black blood had been in my system. If I didn't get it under control soon the Kishin would rise. _

_ "Oh you poor little girl. Your Daddy doesn't want you, no matter how hard you try you will always be looked over. Your friends don't think you can fight either, why else would you have been left here with me while they went off to fight the Kishin. You are the weakest of them all just look at your weapons, fans. How dainty can you get? I guess that living under the protection of that private police force made you as weak as you are now. You can't fight. No one wants you. I bet even your twin is glad to have you gone. You. Are. Useless." Medusa laughed out in her haughty tone. I couldn't help but feel she was right. I was considered the weakest. I hadn't learned to fight as early as the others had. My father didn't want me around. He already had three sons to help the business grow. _

_ "Don't listen to her Rika!" Kaylie's voice sounded from the black and silver fan in my right hand._

_ "You are strong! Don't let her get into your head!" Reiley's voice came from the identical one in my left._

_ I was glad for their support but Medusa was right…. Maybe not for long though. My brother's voice sounded in my head, 'Rika no matter what happens you will always matter to me. Even when Father is yelling at you, remember you will always matter to me.' I had almost forgotten that he had told me that. With that still ringing in my mind, my eyes snapped up to meet the witch's. _

_ "You're right Medusa. My father doesn't want me. I do have less training than the others but that doesn't mean that I'm not able to kick. Your. Butt." I bit out. She looked shocked. Now was the time to attack. I sped towards the witch at top speed (which was a lot faster than she had thought) and used Kaylie to swipe at her. When she moved to dodge I brought up Reiley and cut her in the stomach. "Not so dainty fans are they. You see, they are as sharp as any scythe and can cause more damage because of their size. Looks can be deceiving can't they witch. You are going to regret even messing with this academy." I lunged again and yelled, this time she was a little more ready. She blocked both hits and kicks I threw at her and managed to punch me in the gut. I coughed as the air left my lungs. _

_ I was heading to give another blow when-_

_***Dream end***_

"Rika wake up! We're about to land." I heard Reiley say as I slowly opened my eyes. "The captain just announced that we were about to land in Tokyo International." I slowly came to my senses. I looked out the window and the beautiful city of Tokyo was, sure enough, below.

The sight of the city made my heart soar. My brother is somewhere below, probably in school. I pointed out places that I loved to go to the twins. They could hear the excitement on my voice and were becoming more excited themselves.

"You guys will love Ouran! It is beautiful! Pink, but beautiful. You're going to love it!" I said as we drove up to the gate. As the chauffer opened the door and all three of us slid out the car. When the twins looked at the building and gasped.

"You were right Rika, it is pink. It reminds me of a Barbie playhouse. The grounds are beautiful though." Kaylie said chuckling slightly. Well I could agree with her there. It did remind me a little of a Barbie playhouse. "Well we might as well go in and speak to the chairman. We need our schedules and crap like that."

"You're right! Come on let's get going!" Reiley enthusiastically squealed. The girlier twin then proceeded to drag both Kaylie and me into the school. Well we can't say that she's not excited. As we passed through the entrance we stopped dead.

The place was beautiful no doubt but that wasn't what caused us to stop. No what did that was the fact that the girls in the hall looked like giant yellow marshmallows. It took all we had not to start laughing like complete idiots. Before any incident could occur I had to to ask someone how to get to the chairman's office.

"Hello, we are new here. Would you please show us to the chairman's office?" I asked a passing boy. When I got a good look at him I saw that the boy seemed to be around my age with a huge smile on his face. He had blonde hair and the most unusual purple eyes.

"Of course I would be happy to my princess. You and your friends are welcome to follow me if you wish. Can I have the honor of knowing the names of such beautiful princesses?" The excitable boy replied.

"Thank you so much sir," Reiley spoke up from beside me. "My name is Reiley and this is my twin sister, Kaylie. This here is our friend, Rika. We will be starting school here on Monday and were told to visit the school to get our schedules and other things. What is your name good sir?"

I could tell that those two would be good friends. After that little exchange, the boy, who introduced himself as Tamaki, began to excitedly chat with us as he lead us up to the office. We found out that he was in class 2-A, his father was the chairman, and he was president of the schools host club. This confused the twins but I almost busted up laughing. Tamaki kept talking about the host club and how we should come there after we were done speaking to his father we should visit Music room 3 to see for ourselves how much fun it was.

When we came to the office he walked right in and told the secretary that the three of us would like to speak with his father. He also complimented her on how she looked amazing today, making her flustered. When the lady told us to head on into the office a little flustered Kaylie and I sort of rolled our eyes.

The chairman's office was set up just like a normal office would be, well except for Lord Death's. His was a room that looked like it went on forever with hundreds of black crosses. Behind the desk sat an older man about the age of my father, but unlike my father this man looked to be the cheerful sort.

"Welcome to Ouran Academy. I am Chairman Suoh. Please take a seat." We complied and sat in the chairs provided. "I am pleased to have you all in our school. These are your schedules I hope that you find them satisfactory. Miss Ootori you shall be in class 2-A with your brother and my son. Misses James you shall be in class 1-A. Now on to the matter of uniforms, here are the order forms for the girls uniforms." Mr. Suoh handed us said pieces of paper. They girls and I looked at each other and each of us could tell what the other was going to say.

"Mr. Suoh, sir, we have a suggestion-" Reiley said.

"If we could, sir, would it be possible to wear the boys uniform?" Kaylie added eyes shining.

"If not would it be possible to wear a more girly version of it?" I added onto that even more hopeful than the other girls sounded. "We mean no disrespect but Reiley could probably come up with a sketch really fast and they would be finished by the time we started school on Monday." He seemed to be taking this into deep consideration.

"Well," He started slowly. "I suppose that there is no problem with this. I would need to see this sketch to approve. There is after all no exact rule stating that one has to wear a uniform. Alright, I suppose you can." As he ended I could see a small sparkle in his eyes. It was like no one had ever asked this of him before and he seemed intrigued. I didn't blame him; in a school like this the other girls must have thought that those ugly yellow puff balls were adorable. How I couldn't tell.

Reiley, being the fashionista she was, was able to come up with a sketch for the uniform in around five minutes. In the end it was a white long-sleeved button up blouse with a purple vest and the boys tie around the neck. The Ouran symbol was displayed on the left side of the vest. It also had a purple skirt that went to mid-thigh, white knee high socks and black dress shoes completed the look. When the girlier twin looked up Mr. Suoh was smiling quite pleased with the sketch.

"I believe that this will be acceptable. I look forward to seeing this outfit in person on Monday. I don't see any problems coming from this. Is there anything else that I can do for you ladies?" He asked while standing. We just shook our heads and stood as well. "Well then I think we are done here. If you are interested in any clubs I have it on good authority that many students like the host club, perhaps if you would like to stop on by the Third Music Room. Have a great weekend ladies."

"Thank you Mr. Suoh, sir." We replied in unison as we left the office.

We had been walking the halls trying to find our way around when we bumped into a student. The student turned around to apologize and I noticed that it was a girl wearing a boys uniform. Why would she do that? Oh well. The girl had short brown hair and big doe-like brown eyes. It had been the eyes and the overall appearance of her face that gave her away.

"I am very sorry for bumping into like that. I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl said in a quiet voice.

"Oh it's fine. We weren't looking where we were going either. It's our first time coming here. We start school on Monday so we decided to check out the school today." Kaylie replied with a nonchalant tone. "Why are you wearing a boys uniform? I mean not that the girls uniform isn't ridiculous but it looks as though we three were the only ones who had a problem with it."

"It's a long story. I got into a debt at school and now everyone thinks that I am a boy except for the club that I'm in. By the way, my name's Haruhi Fujioka." The girl, now named Haruhi, stated. She seemed rather calm about it all. I don't think any of us realized we were walking again until we made it to a door. "Would you like to come in and join me?" she asked.

The twins and I looked at each other and then at the door. The sign above said Third Music Room. We looked at each other again and shrugged. _"Well at least we found the room that everyone else was talking about,"_ Reiley and Kaylie chimed in together. Haruhi opened the door and rose petals flew at us. I started to blink to get my sight back when I heard many voices call from inside.

"_Welcome," _called several voices simultaneously. The voices belonged to six handsome boys inside. The twins blinked together but all I was focused on was one boy. A boy that I hadn't seen in three years. A boy with black hair and grey eyes carrying a black notebook. A boy named Kyouya Ootori, my brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya, hiya, how ya doin'? That's right guys a second chapter in one day! I thought that I would update two at a time seeing as I'm starting school next week and won't have as much time. So here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing. At all. Nothing. Alright?**

**Rika P.O.V.**

"_Oh, it's Haruhi." _Two voices said together. I looked towards the voices. The owners were another pair of red-headed twins, these ones boys. My face still hadn't lost its shocked expression. The new twins then turned our direction and jumped slightly. "Whoa!" the one on the right exclaimed. "Another set of twins!" the one on the left added.

I heard Haruhi groan and I chuckled slightly. These two were most likely a handful. I looked at my brother once again. He had just looked our way, probably to tell the twins or Haruhi something. His shocked expression mirrored mine. I heard his pen drop; apparently the rest of the club did as well. Tamaki looked at Kyouya in concern and followed his gaze towards me. As he did, so did the rest of the club.

"Kyo-chan what's wrong?" a child-like voice asked my big brother by five minutes. "Are you hurt?" Kyouya just shook his head and began walking in my direction. As he reached me he dropped his notebook and hugged me tightly against his chest. He began burrowing his head into the crook of my neck as if to make sure I was really here.

"Rika? Is it really you?" I heard him mutter. I nodded yes with tears gathering in my eyes. He must have felt it because he squeezed tighter. "I thought I wouldn't see you for another year at the least. Never leave me like that again." He murmured.

Someone coughed behind us. Kyouya let go and straightened himself up. I turned and saw that the one who had coughed was Tamaki. He looked at us with a puzzled expression. I looked around and saw that he wasn't the only one staring at us like we had just grown two heads. It seemed everyone was, except for some of the girls who I just realized were there. How had I missed all of the girls here? I must be slipping; I was usually the must observant one of my friends.

It seemed that everyone had one question on their mind. 'Who is that girl Kyouya just hugged?' Or in the case of Reiley and Kaylie, 'Who is that guy Rika was almost crying over? She never cries!'

"Kyo-chan, who is this?" The blonde child asked. "Why did you hug her?"

Kyouya looked at me again and took a deep breath. "Everyone, this is my twin sister, Rika." It was funny seeing everyone's jaws drop. Apparently my weapon partners thought s to, seeing as they started laughing their heads off. After that it was like the flood gates had opened. All I could here was a jumbled mess of noise. I was bombarded with questions that I couldn't quite hear.

"I believe that we should end club early today so that Kyouya and his twin can have some time alone. I'm terribly sorry my princesses but club is now over." Tamaki yelled out over all of the noise. Thank Lord Death for Tamaki! Many girls began to pout but all soon complied to the Host King's wishes.

* * *

When all of the girls had filtered out of the room, the club members, the Irish twins, and I sat down on some of the host clubs many couches. All of them listened avidly to our story.

"So let me get this straight," Haruhi said with her hands clasped in front of her, "Rika left for America to go to a very exclusive school three years ago. Then she didn't come home for any holiday or between school years because your dad wanted to up your family's social standing." Kyouya and I gave a nod to let her know she was correct.

"Now you came back because your dad wants you to be more in the public eye to benefit the company further. But Kyouya wasn't told because you wanted to surprise him but you didn't know he was in the host club. That was why you had a shocked expression when you came in." Tamaki added. We gave another affirmative nod.

I definitely was not expecting Tamaki to squeal afterwards. The taller blonde boy ran at me and gave me a bone crushing hug. I could have avoided it easily but I didn't want to give anyone the impression that I was more than I seemed. He began to spin me around fast jabbering on about how "he was so happy that I could be with my twin brother again" and how "fortunate 'Mommy' was to have a sister that wanted to surprise her". Whoever 'Mommy' was I didn't know but by the look on Kyouya's face I had a pretty good feeling it was him. Total black mail material for later.

When I was getting dizzy from all the spinning I gave my partners my 'if-I-don't-get-away-now-someone-was-going-to-get- severely-hurt' look. Kyouya saw it as well and told Tamaki to put me down. Tamaki didn't listen, sadly. For him anyway. I was about to give him a kick that sent even 200 pound men into the next wall when I was suddenly picked up.

I looked up at the person suspending me in the air. The face that I saw made my heart do this funny skip beat thing. He was gorgeous with his black hair somewhat spiked up and eyes dark grey, almost onyx. The sun coming through the window hitting his hair just right making it look like he had a halo. Then I remembered that I was in the air. _'He must be really strong to be able to lift me in the air like this' _was the only thought in my head.

"Takashi I think you can put her down now," came the childish voice of the blonde with honey colored eyes. They small boy smiled up at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. The tall boy, now known as 'Takashi' set me down slowly as if he was afraid that he would hurt me.

"So your name is Takashi? It's a pleasure to meet you." I said. Then turning to the rest of the group I began to speak again. "I don't believe that I know all of your names. I guess I should introduce myself formally. My name is Rika and these are my best friends-"

"My name is Reiley-"Reiley said from my right.

"And I'm Kaylie-" Kaylie added from the left.

"_And together we are the James Sisters!"_ they finished together. The other twins looked at each other with surprise on their faces. Those looks soon turned into smirks as they went up to the Irish girls.

"Well," said the one leaning on Reiley, "My name's Kaoru-"

"And I'm Hikaru-" stated the one leaning on Kaylie.

"_And together we are the Hitachiin Twins!"_ They finished together. Both sets of identical twins busted up laughing. As they did so everyone but me groaned. What was wrong with that? _"We like you two!" _all the identical twins said at the same time. They started laughing at each other again. I could see a great friendship forming between those four.

"My name's Mitskuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey. I'm in third year. And this is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka but people call him Mori. He's in third year too!" Honey said enthusiastically. It was so cute!

"Takashi, call me Takashi." Takashi told me looking straight into my eyes. The host club members all turned towards the tall boy and gasped. I guessed that this was a rare occurrence. While everyone else looked shocked, I just smiled up at him. My brain was going on the fritz and my heart was doing that funny thing again. _'Wow' _was the only thing going on in my mind at the moment. He has a beautiful voice. GAH! What's wrong with me?! I've never had this happen to me before!

"It seems as though it is time for all of us to head home. Father will be worried if we do not return home." Kyouya's voice broke me out of my thoughts. My head snapped towards him. The Irish twins started shaking their heads at how distracted I had been.


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey everyone! Thanks for stopping by! Ok I know that last chapter Kyouya and Mori were a bit OOC. Kyouya's reason was that he was shocked that his sister, which he hadn't seen in three years, was back. I mean come on almost everyone would act a little OOC if that happened to them. Anyways, thanks to NightPerson, crystal78, TheDemonInsideMe, and INSECTgirl for following and favoriting. Sportyhunter, thanks for kicking my butt in gear, you the best cousin ever! Anyways I'm starting with episode 4 next chapter. As much as I love the first few episodes I just felt like this episode would be a good place to start. I'm trying to decide if I should pair the James twins with the Hitachiin twins or with someone else. Please give me ideas of who to pair them with. **

**Disclaimer:**** I own absolutely nothing except for my awesome ideas and OC's. Get it? Got it? Good.**

**Rika P.O.V.**

"Okay girls, this is it. The first day we haven't had class together since we've met," I said with a sigh. _'Today's going to be weird.'_ Oh well. At least they know some people in their class. They aren't the only ones in that class on scholarship either. I was proud of my weapon partners for getting their scholarships. Reiley was on an academic scholarship and Kaylie was on an athletic scholarship.

With their palms sweating and their weight shifting from side to side, the girls took a deep breath. Apparently that only calmed them down a little bit. Before Reiley could start rambling, the host club came up beside us.

"_Ready for your first day?" _the 'devil twins' asked in unison on either side of the Irish twins. I don't think that the boys could see the jealous glares my weapon partners were receiving from the female populace of the school. If they did they were probably used to it by now.

"I'm _fabulous_. Just how I wanted to start out at a new school, being glared at because I have a fashion sense. How do the student's here like their foreign scholarship student, baked or broiled?" Kaylie asked sarcasm practically dripping from her words. Reiley, Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi, and I burst out laughing at her statement. Mori and Kyouya just kind of smirked at the statement; they weren't the kind of people to laugh at that.

"Who designed those uniforms Kay-chan?" Honey-senpai asked. "They look really cute."

"Oh it was Reiley wasn't it _deirfiúr_ _beag*_? She's really good at all that fashion stuff. Personally I would rather be wearing something less girly but at least it's cute unlike that yellow marshmallow dress," Kaylie bit out. She wasn't a huge fan of poofy dresses or the color yellow. Just as I was about to comment my phone rang.

_And now you steal away  
Take him out today  
Nice work you did  
You're gonna go far, kid_

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise  
Hit em right between the eyes, hit em right between the eyes_

"Hey Kid! What's up?" I asked putting up the universal sign for just a minute.

"Nothing important, I just wanted to see how you and the others were settling in. You didn't call yesterday and the others were a little anxious."

"Oh sorry. I was going to call but it would have been night time back in Nevada. We're settling just fine. The twins and I surprised my brother, met his friends, finished unpacking. All is fine. Any other reason you called?"

"Well there appears to be growing madness wavelengths in Japan. Father was wondering if you girls could do something about that while you were in the area," Kid asked sounding just a little worried.

"No problem we can definitely help you out with your report on Japan. We can send you some information on _that_ as we finish it up." I looked over to Kaylie and Reiley to see if they had caught on. They had and then proceeded to get close to the phone as well.

"Hey Kid! Tell the others I said hi!" Reiley exclaimed from close to my ear.

"What's up DTK? I tell the others to video chat with us later ok?" Kaylie said from my other side.

"I will pass along your regards. Thanks for the help. I better let you all head into class. Goodbye," the OCD reaper said from the other end of the line.

"_BYE!" _We all said into the phone. Snapping the phone shut I looked up to see the host club looking at us funny. "_What?_" We asked again in unison.

"Who was that?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh him? That was just Kid." Kaylie said.

"He's a friend of ours from our other school." Reiley added.

The others looked at us funny again.

"_Why do you call him Kid?"_ Hikaru and Kaoru asked with amused expressions. Kaylie and Reiley walked up to either side of them and rested their arms around the boys shoulders.

"Well that's because-" Kaylie started

"That's the symmetry freaks name!" Reiley finished. As they finished saying that the warning bell rang. "Better get to class! Can't be late on the first day!" Reiley shouted out. I wanted to tell her that we could but she would probably scold me for it later. With that said we all headed off to our classes.

* * *

**Kaylie P.O.V.** (Didn't see that coming did ya?)

It was a strange feeling, standing at the front of the class with Reiley. The students, minus Haruhi and the twins, were looking at us with curious expressions. I didn't like this feeling and I could tell that neither did my little sister. Reiley really didn't like being the center of attention but she seemed to be hiding it well.

"All right class, these are our two new foreign exchange students here on scholarship. They came here from America so please be nice and treat them kindly. Now girls if you could please tell introduce your selves and tell us a little bit about you." The teacher said.

It didn't look like Reiley wanted to go first so I did. "Hey my name's Kaylie. My sister and I are originally from Ireland but we moved to America to go to a private boarding school. Please treat us kindly." I said with a small bow.

"My name is Reiley. My twin and I moved here from America with our friend Ootori Rika. It's a pleasure to meet you." Reiley spoke giving an identical bow. The students broke out into chatter. I could barely make out things such as 'They're twins just like Hikaru and Kaoru!' or 'What's with that accent?' and my favorite 'Why are they wearing _that_?' Yeah I could tell this was going to be fun.

"Settle down, settle down." The teacher said then turned to us. "Why don't you go sit behind the Hitachiin twins? Hikaru, Kaoru raise your hands." Sure enough they did and we sat down behind them. I hope that Rika's day was going alright because this day was going to suck.

* * *

**Rika P.O.V.**

I felt strange standing in front of the class alone. Kaylie and Reiley weren't beside me and that made me feel so much worse. I was nervous. How could I not be? For the first time in years I was by myself standing in front of people I didn't know. The teacher called the class to attention and told me to introduce myself.

"Hello my name is Ootori Rika. I have just moved back here from America where I went to a boarding school. Kyouya is my twin brother. I hope we can be friends," I said bowing slightly with a polite tone. The teacher told me to go sit by my brother. _'This is going to be a _long _day.' _I thought as I sat down in the empty seat. I couldn't wait until school let out.

* * *

*** Ok everybody, explanation time. D_eirfiúr_ _beag _means little sister in Irish. I figured since they were Irish I could add little Irish language. Also from chapter two, _deirfiúr mhór _means big sister. sorry I didn't put this in chapter two. Oh well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've been getting a lot of migraines lately and I am extremely sorry for putting this off. I am trying to make it up to everyone. Any way on with the story! Starting with episode 4 now.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything!**

**Rika P.O.V.**

Finally, school was over! I hated just sitting in class with no break to practice with my weapon partners. After the bell rang, Kyouya and Tamaki told me to come with to the host club after school with Kaylie and Reiley. I didn't know why but I had a feeling that today was not going to go as planned for anyone.

"I wonder why they wanted us to come today?" Reiley asked. All I could do was shrug my shoulders and keep walking. I didn't have a clue. As Reiley opened the door to the host club I saw that today they were all dressed in kimonos. Tamaki was doing hid 'princely' act, Hikaru and Kaoru were doing their 'brotherly love' act and Kyouya was talking to Haruhi. _'I wonder what that's about.'_ I thought.

I felt the twins pole my arm. "We're going to go and talk with the Hikaru and Kaoru. Why don't you go talk to your brother?" Reiley said pointing in Kyouya's direction. I shrugged and walked over to see him.

"Hello Kyouya," a girl said to my brother.

"I can't get over how great you look in that kimono," another one said. " Are you planning to release anymore picture books of the host club?"

My brother gave a small smile. "Unfortunately we don't have anything lined up at present, ladies." He replied. Just then both sets of identical twins popped their heads up over the room divider.

"But doesn't the club make a lot of money-" Hikaru started.

"From the sale of promotional items?" Kaoru finished. Kaylie and Reiley looked at each other and then the twins with puzzled expressions. Then they decided to look at me and I shrugged, I didn't have a clue, and motioned to my brother.

Kyouya looked at them, "That's true but the items are poor quality. Those picture books were full of nothing but amateur hidden camera shots." Kyouya pulled out some blurred pictures. "However if we want to create some higher quality money making products I'm afraid we'd have to draw money from the school's budget." My brother pulled out his calculator to punch in some numbers as he talked about the budget. Both sets of twins went behind the barrier again. As he turned back around he saw me standing there. "Oh, hello Rika how was your first day?"

"Just fine," I answered him. "It was rather boring but I got through it."

"How so?" Kyouya asked.

"Well for starters, the only break I had to hang out with Kaylie and Reiley was at lunch. At the DWMA I got to see them all the time and we had breaks to study with each other." I answered. It wasn't a lie but I didn't tell him that the breaks were to practice fighting kishins.

"Haru-chan, Haru-chan! Don't know how but I lost one of my sandals!" Honey-senpai called from behind me. I turned around to see the adorable third years with tears shining in his eyes.

"But you were just wearing them weren't you?" Haruhi asked him as she walked down towards the small upperclassman.

"Mitskuni," Takashi called with his face stoic. He grabbed Honey-senpai's ankle and gently put the missing sandal on his foot.

"Takashi?" Mitskuni asked tears glistening.

"I noticed that you dropped it," Takashi's strong deep voice replied.

Honey-senpai then proceeded to hug his giant of a cousin. "Takashi!" he called out.

The girls loved it. I heard a few 'how sweet's and 'isn't it though's fluttering around the two.

"Looks like tears are popular with the ladies today," Haruhi murmured. "But how are they all able to cry so easily?" I had to agree with her there. Either these guys were amazing actors of they were using tear drops. Haruhi bumped into the twins making something drop out of their sleeves. Well it looked like I had my answer. They used eye drops.

"What's this?" Haruhi asked them. The Hitachiin boys just went to either side of her.

"For your information it's common for a host to use eye drops." Kaoru said.

"No woman alive could resist a man on the brink of tears." Hikaru added.

"That's cheating." Haruhi, Kaylie, and Reiley said together.

"Oh don't be such a party pooper," Hikaru said poking Haruhi in the cheek. The Irish twins just rolled their eyes.

"Here Haruhi," Kaoru said placing a candy in Haruhi's palm. "This is for you."

"It's for me?" Haruhi asked looking up at the twins. I caught the eye of my weapon partners and we all rolled our eyes. '_No,'_ I thought, '_they just gave it to you to take it right back.' _

"_Aren't you the cutest?"_ Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison with large smiles on their faces.

Girls came over to brunette. "I didn't know you liked sweets Haruhi." One asked.

"Well to be honest with you I don't really." The cross dresser replied bashfully. "But you know I think it would be a nice memorial offering for my mother." The girls started sighing at this. It was such a tender moment until-

"How admirable of you!" Of course Tamaki ruined it with his dramatics. "Such devotion to your mother's memory. Please Haruhi, take as many of these as you'd like!" Tamaki just kept piling sweets into her hands as the host club clapped in the back ground.

"Let me guess the tears are fake." Kaylie said with an annoyed look on both her and Haruhi's faces. Tamaki looked affronted.

"How could you!" He replied spinning towards Kaylie with tears in his eyes. "My tears are always genuine, Kaylie. Being able to cry without the use of eye drops is the mark of a true host." He turned towards Haruhi, "Tell me, do I impress you? Have you fallen for me yet?"

Haruhi, Kaylie, Reiley, and I all had a look of disbelief on our faces. "You wish," was Haruhi's reply.

"My romantic overtures so not seem to be reaching you for some reason. Perhaps I should add a little more pinash to my character. " Yes of course that's it Tamaki. Adding more craziness to your character is going to make Haruhi fall for you. Just then I saw someone at the door. A girl in the Ouran girls uniform was hiding behind the pillar. The hosts paused to look at her.

"_Looks like the host club has a brand new guest," _ both sets of identical twins said.

"Come on in," said Kaoru handing her a rose. "What are you waiting for?"  
"Watching from afar is no fun," added Hikaru offering another rose.

"_Please miss." _They finished together.

"Stop that." Tamaki scolded them with another rose in his hands. "How many times do I have to tell you boy to be more courteous to our first time guests." He turned around and added to the hiding girl, "Please you don't have to be afraid my princess. I welcome you to the Ouran Host Club." He was close to the girl, to close probably for her liking. Suddenly to my great joy she pushed him away hard.

"NO!" The girl yelled. "Don't touch me! You're phony!" Everyone gasped at this.

"What do you mean I'm phony?" Tamaki asked with tears in his eyes.

"Just what I said, you're phony! I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club!" Tamaki backed up looking shocked. "You shouldn't go spreading your love around so easily like that you stupid! You must be a dimwitted narcissist! You're incompetent! You're a commoner! You're disgusting!" Tamaki then created something new, one man slow motion. Everyone was shocked.

Kyouya looked up after watching the blond fall. "I don't suppose you are…" He didn't get to finish.

"It's you! Kyouya!" The girl ran towards my brother, stepping on Tamaki along the way, and jumped into him. "Oh how I longed to meet you, my one and only Prince Charming." Needless to say everyone was shocked.

* * *

"You're fiancé?" Hikaru and Kaylie asked.

"Kyouya-senpai?" Kaoru and Reiley added. Everyone had changed back into their school uniforms and the music room was back to normal.

"Why of course, my name is Renge Houshakuji and I'm transferring into Ouran Academy's first year class A tomorrow." The girl, now known as Renge stated. I turned my head to the corner Tamaki now occupied. He was sulking with a gloomy wavelength around him.

"_Why is he sulking_?" asked Kaylie and Reiley sounding exasperated.

"_Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy_," Hikaru and Kaoru answered. I sweat dropped.

"Whatever why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?" my brother asked.

"Ours was a story of love at first sight. I couldn't resist the way you adored those flowers in the back yard when you thought no one else was looking. And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten," Renge said making us all look over to her.

"_Is she serious?"_ both sets of identical twins asked.

"Do you have the wrong person?" Haruhi asked.

"No way I can recognise my love anywhere!" Renge yelled getting up into Haruhi's face. "He's a gentle man who is kind to everyone and doesn't ask for anything in return. He likes solitude but in fact sometimes he gets lonely. He looks like the popular dating sim Uki-Doki Memorial. You're my real life Ichijo Miyabi!" By the time she said all this everyone was running around with are you crazy expressions on their faces until she told about the dating sim when everyone froze.

"_Uki?"_ Haruhi and I said together.

"_Doki?" _Honey-senpai added holding onto Usa-chan.

"OTAKU!" Tamaki yelled with a horror stricken face.

"_OTAKU!"_ Kaylie and Hikaru yelled in unison.

"…."

"_I've never seen one!" _ Reiley and Kaoru yelled out together.

"Oh I get it now," I said with a thinking expression on my face.

"You're in love with that character. You're projecting that love onto me," Kyouya started with his face mirroring mine.

"And have somehow deluded yourself into thinking that you two are engaged." I added.

"I assume this Miyabi character wears glasses as well. "Kyouya finished.

Everyone else surrounded the couch we were sitting on. "So, she made it up? You're not really her fiancé, right?" Tamaki said in a small voice.

"Well no I don't remember asking for her hand in marriage. Besides this is the first time I've ever met her." At that everyone sweat dropped. Why couldn't he have told everyone else that sooner.

Renge then sat down on the other side of Kyouya. "According to my research, I understand that you are in charge of managing the club is that true, Kyouya?"

Honey-senpai leaned over towards her excitedly. "That's right! Kyo-chan is our director!"

"You're the clubs director, that's perfect! Oh wow I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business!" Oh that poor delusional girl.

"_We don't advertise,"_ The Hitachiin twins said. "_We're just a host club." _

"I've made up my mind from I'm going to be the manager of this host club!" Geez didn't this girl ever listen?

Tamaki leaned over to Kyouya. "Listen Kyouya-" he started but my brother cut him off.

"Miss Houshikakuji is the only daughter of and important Ootori family client."

"So please be polite and try not to offend her alright?" I added.

"Well boys I can't wait to work with you!" Renge told the host club. My weapon partners and I just sweat dropped. Had she really forgotten that we were here?

* * *

Opening the doors to the host club I was assaulted with the sound of Renge's yelling.

"EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU! EXCEPT FOR KYOUYA, ALL OF YOUR CHARACTERS ARE LUKE WARM!" She had a finger pointed at the host club and honestly I had no idea what caused her to start yelling in the first place. "Each of you need to have some sort of dark side you understand? Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled. If you keep carrying on like this it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming altogether! Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyouya's business? As your manager it's my duty to change your character back grounds." The boys looked shocked and scared.

"Let's start with you!" she shouted pointing at Honey-senpai. "If all you are is cute inside and out that makes you no different from a baby! Therefore you are the baby faced thug! And Mori-senpai you are his childhood friend the flunkie!" I started to tune her out as she started to tell everyone else their new dark sides. She just told Kyouya to stay the same though, claiming he needed no work. "And just where did you three come from!" the otaku yelled out as she saw my weapon partners and I.

"Well, when a man and a woman love each other very much-"Kaylie started.

"Um deirfiúr mhór, I don't think she meant that." Reiley cut off her sister with a sweat drop.

"We came in from the door way as you were yelling at the boys. I suppose that you know the James sisters, Kaylie and Reiley." I pointed to them both in turn. "I am Ootori Rika, Kyouya's twin. We just came to ask _Onii-chan* _when he was going to head home."

"Wait, you three could be perfect to help shape their characters! The James twins could be just on the outside of the Hitachiin's world telling them that they have the same problems. Rika, you can be Kyouya's loving sister who was away for years but has a secret crush on Tamaki but has trust issues. This will be perfect!" Renge squealed. Oh boy this was going to be troublesome.

* * *

**Reiley P.O.V.**

I stood next to my sister as we watched Hikaru and Kaoru share a tender moment. We looked on with sad expressions.

"You don't have to be so isolated." Kaylie said softly. The boys glanced up at us,

"What do you know about isolation? We've seen you two, hanging out with Kyouya's sister. You don't know anything about being alone." Hikaru said tears still streaming from his eyes at his brothers injury.

"What do we know? We know enough. We didn't always have Rika with us. It takes time but you can open up." I replied back sending the boys a soft yet sad look. Kaoru glared at us.

"You don't know anything! No one can be in our world. No one! No one else understands what we're going through!" Kaoru shouted back at us. I started to tear up. Grabbing Kaylie's arm I ran away from the twins making it seem like I was upset. In reality I almost was. The script hit really close to home for Kaylie and I.

**Rika P.O.V.**

I watched as my weapon partners ran away. Almost show time.

"I'm sorry, but I'm envious of you two. The way the two of you support each other like that." Tamaki said to the two boys.

"But senpai, how can you be envious of us? You're the school's idol." Hikaru asked.

"An idol, right." Tamaki brushed some hair out of his face. "I hate that people all worship me for something as superficial as my appearance. I think it would be much better for me to be alone."

"Oh Tamaki, you don't have to be alone." I told him with my head tilted down. "I would gladly do anything for you."

"You only say that because of my appearance, Rika. Take away all that and what am I? Do I still appeal to you?"

"Yes Tamaki, you do. You are a man who can see the beauty in everything, even something as plain as me. You helped me readjust to life here after I came back from America. I was afraid that my brother would resent me for leaving him. You showed me that even though I had been gone for years, my brother would still accept me. For that, I thank you, my prince." I answered back to him taking steps forward all the while. I stopped just I front of him.

"My princess, you have brought light into my world once again. Thank you." With that he took my face into his hands and leaned down towards me as rain started coming down.

"One lonely heart meets another; they pass each other and meet. What are the hearts of these young men made of?" That would be Renge's commentating…

* * *

I had finished my scenes and were drying off. Suddenly a crash sounded and my weapon partners and I were there in a flash. Haruhi had just saved Renge from hitting the wall by absorbing it herself.

\While Renge checked to see if Haruhi was alright and Haruhi explained that she shouldn't judge people their appearances, my girls and I had pinned the offenders against the wall. Tamaki rounded the corners asking what was wrong and found Haruhi was crying. He got defensive and came up to the guy I was holding.

"So which one of you jerks started this?" Tamaki asked in a menacing tone.

"Wait it's not what you think! That girl started this! She was giving us a hard time." One of the boys said. I just glared at both of them.

"He's telling the truth senpai," Haruhi said getting up. "It wasn't their fault." The girls and I let the offenders go. Once released the two boys ran away like the little sissies they are. Tamaki checked up on Haruhi. Turns out she was crying because her contact fell out. Oh well, better safe than sorry.

"_Hey now that you _can_ cry without eye drops doesn't that make you a full-fledged host?_" the twins and I asked.

"Please tell me you got that on camera!" Renge shouted to the camera crew. "Other than Haruhi's contact falling out that was an ideal final scene! All it need now is a moving final narration by my sweet Kyouya!"

_SMASH!_ I turned to see that Kyouya had smashed the camera lense with a rock.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Renge asked in a small voice.

"I'm afraid that I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence." Kyouya stated in a cold voice. "I think you've caused enough trouble around here Renge. Please stop being such a pest." Wow, my brother could be cold. What happened when I had left?

Renge was shocked. "A pest?" She started crying. "But you're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry. You're supposed to be kind and affectionate, Kyouya! Why are you acting so differently now? Tell me why!" I almost felt sorry for the girl. Almost, not quite.

"Because that's not the real Kyouya." Tamaki said in a soft voice. Renge turned around to look at us. She seemed even more shocked, so much in fact that she fell to her knees crying harder.

"Does it really matter?" Haruhi asked. "Who cares if Kyouya is a little different than you expected him to be?"

"Take a good look at the person inside and get to know them little by little," Reiley added.

"It's a lot more fun that way." Kaylie added smiling.

* * *

"Come on in ladies!" Tamaki called.

"I bought the video of that film you made!" a girl said to the hosts.

"I bought it too!" another added.

"So did I!" another chimed in.

"You did?" Tamaki asked looking shocked.

"That scene in the rain was just phenomenal!" a girl yelled.

"And I loved the lonely prince!" the second girl chimed.

"And the loving relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru was so sweet!" the last girl finished.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki asked.

"I might have broken the camera's lens," Kyouya started.

"But the footage that we'd already shot wasn't damaged." I amended.

"Naturally I cut out that one violent scene. Sales have been pretty good so far." Kyouya said turning to face the other hosts.

"That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job, but then we guess that's to be expected." I finished.

"_So is this what you meant by interesting." _ Both sets of identical twins asked at the same time.

"It's best we have as much money as we can in the clubs budget," My brother replied.

Haruhi seemed to look annoyed. Just then we heard foot steps. I looked to the door and found Renge.

"Good day everyone," she said upon entering.

"Renge?" Tamaki asked. "But I thought that you had gone back to France already."

"I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner. It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me," Renge said with her hands clasped in front of her. "I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people." She then proceeded to grab Haruhi's hand and bring her closer. "When you said it was fun to get to know people little by little you were talking about me!"

"Yeah," Haruhi said before being dragged away by the French girl.

"Come on Haruhi, let's go to my house and play some games together. I think it's time you got to know me better."

"What?!" Haruhi asked in surprise. The both sets of red headed twins leaned over towards Kyouya and I.

"_Hey Kyouya-senpai?" _Reiley and Kaoru asked simultaneously.

"_Are you ok with that?_" Kaylie and Hikaru added.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kyouya asked while writing in his book. "Everything Renge said was true."

Tamaki was freaking out. "No it isn't!" he shouted.

"But I thought you were the one who wanted her to have a female friend in the first place," Kyouya asked the dramatic blonde.

"Ya a female friend not a girlfriend!" Tamaki yelled furiously. Renge just kept dragging the poor brunette towards the door. "No, wait don't take Haruhi from me!"

The James sisters and I shared a look. This was going to be interesting. Now to find what was causing the madness wavelengths to increase.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: I am very sorry to inform my readers that this story is being put on hiatus. I am having writer's block for this particular story and my migraines have been picking up. I believe that taking a break from this story would help me come back with better more enjoyable ideas.**

**On the other hand I will be starting another story. It might help to just get away from this particular story just for the time being. I'm sorry for the trouble.**

**Twirlgirl4life1**


End file.
